


Like Pulling the Wings Off An Insect

by blackrapture1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piercings, blackrapture1990, cock torture, noncon, torturer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrapture1990/pseuds/blackrapture1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Dean, a demon, has some fun with his newest captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pulling the Wings Off An Insect

The spell to summon and bind the angel had been ridiculously simple. Blood of a virgin, couple of newborn baby skulls, few angel feathers, some Latin, a sigil or two, and within about an hour he had his new subject. The guy, he had to admit, was fucking hot. Looked about late mid thirties, black hair, not too long, but not too short, perfect for what he had planned later, and the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d ever seen, he made a little mental note to gouge them out later.

“Unbind me demon.” The angel commanded his voice even as he looked around.

The demon chuckled as he held up the tiny skull. “No way sweetheart, not gonna ditch me on our first date.” he sipped from the skull and made a face. “I gotta say, six hours ago, was not a good year.” The angel jumped when the demon threw the skull against the wall, shattering it. “See!?” He smirked pointing. “That’s why I don’t like to play with humans. They break too fucking easy.” He wiped blood off his mouth. “You though, you’re gonna be fun.”

“I will not allow you to torture me Dean Winchester.” The angel said, smiling when the demon, dean twitched at the use of his name. Dean knew there had always been the legend of binding a demon by using its full name. “You are going to let me go, and you are going to do it now, Dean Winchester.” Dean stepped closer, the knife in his hand falling to his side, almost as if compelled, ordered to do the angel’s bidding. Dean stopped in front of the angel.

“Unbind me Dean Winchester and I will free you from Perdition. I will take you to your broth~”

His words were cut off as Dean stabbed a knife into his throat. Dean grinned, excited as he watched the angel struggle for air, hands grabbing wildly for the blade buried in his throat, and Dean knew the spell had worked. The angel’s eyes were full of fear and pain, and he looked so fucking beautiful. “Hurts doesn’t it baby?” Dean asked, raising the other’s chin so their eyes met “ it fucking hurt, it hurt so fucking bad, feels like you’re drowning .”

The angel tried to form words, the only sound coming out a sick gurgling noise and the angel slowly dropped to his knees.

“Hm…” Dean said, voice low, “On your knees in front of me, you look so good.” Dean gripped the angel’s hair tilting his head back and grabbed the handle yanking it out of the angel’s neck, blood gushing and spraying hot against his face. “Fuck, “ Dean bent down a bit. “You’re gonna be a piece of art by the time I’m done with you.” He promised as he slid two fingers into the wound. Dean smirked, as he watched the light slowly leave the angel’s eyes. “Aw, where ya going baby?” Dean crooned. “We didn’t even get on a first name basis.” Those beautiful blue eyes rolled up and the angel’s body went limp, lifeless under him and Dean let go stepping away and back to the table where he kept his toys.

 

“You’re gonna be so much fun.”

Dean let the angel stay in the darkness that death brought for almost an hour. In that time he cut away the angel’s cloths and chained him to his rack, and had even called Alistair to come see his new subject. Alistair looked the angel up and down and praised Dean, telling him to enjoy himself and had given him a couple ‘experimental tools’ to try on the angel. The most interesting was a syringe with a clear liquid, and small silver specks. When he had everything ready Dean focused, and with the tiniest bit of effort he healed the wound on the angel’s neck. Instantly, the angel choked and coughed sucking in air.

“Fuck…” He swore, gasping.

“Wow.” Dean chuckled from the chair he was sitting in, feet propped up against the rack. “Never took your kind for potty mouths.” Dean stretched back in the chair looking up at the ceiling, a fan moving in slow creaking circles above them. “Tell me your name.”

“It’s no concern of yours demon.” The angel panted, turning his head to look at Dean.

Dean sighed and tisked. “See, I was really hoping we could be friends baby. But, I can make due.” Dean leaned forward and stood. “Now, let’s see, let’s see…” He picked up a syringe with an amber colored liquid in it and set it down. “Nah, gonna take too long. I have a gun, can paint the wall with your brain, that’ll look really pretty mixed with baby skull…”

The angel made a face of disgust. “Release me demon and I will not kill you.”

Dean laughed. “You?” He choked out. “You can’t even save yourself, how the fuck are you gonna kill me? C’mon…” He held his arms out invitingly. “Do it, hit me with your best shot.” He challenged, knowing the spell had left the angel powerless. “Guess you can’t.” Dean smirked dropping his arms; “You’re mine baby, gonna have so much fun with you. Now…Dean picked up a handful of metal rings each one with a razor sharp spike on one end. “Tell me your name.”

“No.” The angel growled.

“Love it when they’re stubborn. Makes breakin’ ‘em so much more fun.” Dean smiled as he straddled the angel’s legs and gently wrapped his hand around the base of the other man’s cock, pumping slow and gentle, and giving it a teasing lick, making him shudder. “Last chance sweetheart.” Dean warned, as he continued the slow rhythm, feeling the angel’s cock start to harden. “Tell me your name.”

“N-no…”

Dean shrugged letting his eyes change to black. “Have it your way.” Dean pinched the sensitive skin of the half hard cock and stabbed the first spiked ring into the head, pushing it up until the tip appeared from the slit. The angel shrieked in pain; “Fuck!” He screamed, pulling at his restraints.

“that looks really good on you angel.” Dean commented snapping the ring together. “like that little metal circle on a dog’s collar, think I got a leash, can lead you around by your dick.” The angel hissed when Dean gave the ring a tug. “Dean..” he panted “This..this is not who you Ngh!”

“It’s not me baby?” Dean asked twisting the ring, “You gonna give some misty eyes and tell me Sammy misses me, that I’m a really a good guy?” Dean pressed the angel’s cock against his stomach.

“Cause guess what?” He held up another ring. “I am so fucking tired…” Dean hooked the second ring into the shaft right above the angel’s balls, making him scream out in pain. “of playing the good guy.” He snapped the ring together and smirked as the angel whimpered, body shaking.

“Shh…” Dean wrapped his hand back around the shaft and pumped slow, coating pale flesh with blood. “You love this don’t you? Love me touching your cock, can’t wait to fuck your ass, gonna moan just as pretty aren’t you? C’mon…” Dean hooked his thumb in the new ring and tugging with each upstroke. “Tell me you want it.”

“Fuck…fuck you…”

“Good boy.”

The angel passed out from pain on the last ring. Dean didn’t mind, he liked to make preparation without his subjects whining and begging, cause that’s cute at first, but the thrill wears thin quickly. This guy though, he was special, he hadn’t begged for Dean to stop, hadn’t pleaded offered him the world like the other’s had. He would though, eventually, they all did.

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean called sing song and picked up the syringe with the clear liquid, ready to test it. “Nap times over.”

Silence.

Dean rolled his eyes; “Hey. I said wake the fuck up.”

Nothing.

Dean dropped the syringe back down and yanked the rack up off the floor into an upright position. “Hey!”Dean snapped backhanding the angel. “I told you to wake your fucking ass up.”

The angel’s eyes snapped open and he drew back spitting in Dean’s face. “what do you want Dean?” He smirked, blue eyes meeting black. “gonna put more rings in my penis?” Dean grinned wiping his cheek. “Nope, got something special for you angel. “ Dean went back to the table and smiled. “Now, which one, which one?”

“What are you planning Dean Winchester?” He asked.

The saw. That’s what he was going to use for this. “You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Dean said, plugging the cord into the wall. “I haven’t been a very good host to you. “ Dean turned the saw on, the machine humming loudly the blade moving up and down frantically and then abruptly stopped when Dean released the trigger. “I do apologize.”

The angel was struggling now, eyes wide with fear. “Cas…” he practically yelled. “My name is Castiel, but I’m often called Cas.”

“Castiel.” Dean smiled, saying the name slowly. “Castiel the poor angel who lost his wings.”

Before the angel, Castiel, had time to ask what Dean meant by that, Dean turned the saw back on and pressed it to the bottom portion of his wing and slowly began moving the blade up. Castiel screamed, the sound rising over the noise from the saw as blood gushed and poured, skin ripping, and white feathers stained red, and so fucking beautiful. Cas screamed something in a language Dean did not recognize when the blade tore into the bone, and suddenly stopped, stuck in the center.

“Your stupid bone is gonna dull my blade!” Dean growled, forcing the machine out and throwing it against the wall. “Guess I gotta do this the old fashion way don’t I? Oh, well.” Dean walked back over to the table and picked up an old fashion hand saw, the blade dull and rusted.

Cas looked up, face covered in blood, sweat, and tears. “don’t…” He panted, voice hoarse from screaming. “Don’t…please…”

“Please what?” Dean smirked; “Please stop?” Dean grabbed a handful of hair yanking Cas’s hair back so their eyes met. “I’m not gonna stop, not till I’m done with you.” Dean brought the rusted jagged saw to the angel’s cheek; “Soon you won’t even ask me to stop. Pretty soon you’ll beg for more.” He promised making a thin cut across the skin. “But not yet.”

“I won’t beg you for anything Dean Winchester.” He growled, the destroyed wing twitching pathetically, the other one curled behind the angel’s back. Dean grabbed the mangled wing twisting it slightly smirking when Castiel let out another high pitched scream. “You sure sweetheart? Bet you’ll sound so fucking pretty, c’mon say it…” Dean coaxed grinding the bones together. “Say; ‘Please stop Sir.’”

“Fuck!” Castiel thrashed against his restraints, biting his lip until it split and bled. Dean smiled and licked it from his mouth. “You taste good baby.” He said and pressed his lips against the angel’s who stiffened immediately and Dean could feel the look of repulsion he was no doubt getting. Dean laughed. “Bet you’re a virgin aren’t you?” He teased looking Castiel up and down. “You ever even touched your dick?”

The angel’s silence was enough of an answer.

Dean pressed against Castiel’s body. “I can make it feel so fucking good for you.” He promised slowly moving his hand down the other’s chest and over his nipples lightly pinching and twisting, voice low and soothing. “Fuck you nice and slow, would you like that baby?” Dean leaned his head close, and moaned hotly in Castiel’s and nipped his neck smiling when the angel let out a sharp little gasp. “C’mon…you must have some kind of fantasy, hot little chick in a skirt riding that cock, guy bending you over a table, fucking you like the slut you are?”

Castiel shook his head, his face red, and not just from blood splatter.

“Too bad what you want doesn’t matter.” Dean snapped the rest of the angel’s wing from the bone, screams of pain echoing in the room. “Fuck that’s hot baby.” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s neck, pressing a finger into the broken bone and into the marrow. “Shh…gonna take your other wing.” He promised. “But first I’m gonna give you a gift.” Dean gently brushed tears from the angel’s eyes and goes back to the table.

Dean could feel hurt eyes on him“…kill me…just kill me you’re going to anyways….” Castiel said. His voice, which sounded so pained, wasn’t begging, not yet, but he was close. “Oh, I’m not gonna kill you.” Dean promised picking up a small wooden box and raising his hand, the rack elevating a couple of feet. Dean sat in a desk chair rolling himself to the rack crunching bone fragments as he went. “Fuck are you going to do now?” Cas asked.

“I’m not even gonna touch you.” Dean laughed. “How’s your cock feel? Little sore?” Dean gave the ring near the head of his cock a little pull; “C’mon you can tell me.”He coaxed. Castiel hissed but didn’t answer. “So stubborn.” Dean said, sounding pleased. “I like that.” He looked down and very lightly dragged a sharp fingernail over the angel’s cock, down the shaft, and made small circles around the head. “Like this dick too.”

The angel flinched; “Said you weren’t gonna touch me…”

“I lied. I do that.”

Castiel hit his head against the rack, groaning. “I will not ask you again Dean Winchester.” He warned. “Release me and I migh~ Oh fuck!”

“Don’t threaten me sweetheart.” Dean growled picking up a round weight from the box and hooking it to the the closest ring. “And don’t fucking pretend you’re not enjoying this a little, cause this…” Dean grabbed Castiel’s half hard cock and pumped it hard, moving the rings and making the angel cry out. “this tells me otherwise.” He smirked and let go. “Now, I want you to be so still for me sweetheart, can you do that? If you can’t just say so…”

“I-I can…” Castiel promised, hissing when Dean added a weight to the second ring. “fuck…fuck, it hurts…” Dean smiled. “I know, three more, you’re doing good sweetheart. Can’t wait to fuck you, fill you up with my cum, make you scream my name.” the angel gasped in pain, another weight, another moan from the demon. “That’s so fucking hot…” Dean breathed; “Look’s so painful..”

“F-finish it…c’mon fu~” The angel’s words were cut off as Dean snapped the last weight in place and kissed him, all teeth, tongue, and possession, his breath reeking of sulfur and blood. “You are fucking perfect.” The demon told him, clawing down his chest. “Mine, I wanna hear you say it, say you love me….”

Castiel spit in the demon’s face.

Dean growled, wiping his face; “That, was fucking stupid sweetheart.” He mojoed the rack back down and grabbed the syringe with the amber colored liquid and yanked on Castiel’s hair, twisting his head to the side. “You got one chance to apologize.” Dean waned using his mouth to take the cap off the needle and dragged the sharp tip over the exposed neck. “Say, I’m sorry for spiting, Sir.”

Castiel stilled, but remained silent.

“FUCKING SAY IT!!” Dean commanded stabbing the long needle into the other’s neck, making him scream. “Say it you fucking slut!” Castiel whimpered as Dean twisted the syringe and pushed the plunger down, injecting the liquid into the angel’s vein. Castiel gasped, the drug sending waves of pain and fire though his body, and then suddenly, it all stopped, a relaxing feeling spreading through out his body. He whimpered fearfully.

“Shh…” Dean said, voice soothing and kissed his neck, “Let it happen sweetheart.” He smiled, as Castiel’s body relaxed, his eyes cloudy from the drug. “There now, that’s not so bad is it?” he asked, pushing cas’s hair back gently.

“Feel….feel funny….”

“just relax, you’re my good boy aren’t you?” Dean stood and pulled out his already hard cock and pumped it slowly. “Can you see that sweetheart?” Dean traced Castiel’s lips with the head, smearing precum. “C’mon, open up…” Dean coaxed, thrusting slow. “Do it or I’ll knock your fucking teeth out.”

Compliently, just like Dean knew the drug would make him, the angel opened his mouth. “There we go.” Dean smirked and snapped his hips hard hitting the back of the other’s throat, making him choke. Dean pushed his hand down on Castiel’s head keeping him in place. “That’s it, fuck yes, slut…” He moaned, keeping the brutal pace and pulling out long enough to slap his hard cock against Castiel’s cheek. “Doing good, you ever sucked cock before?” He asked.

Castiel panted and coughed shaking his head; “No…” He rasped, voice hoarse.

“Coulda fooled me.” Dean commented, pushing his cock back in. “You’re a fucking natural.” He gave another hard thrust, moaning when he felt teeth graze his skin. “Just like that sweetheart, knew you could behave, c’mon swallow that fucking cock.” The demon used both hands, pushing down on the angel’s head and shoulder thrusting hard, making him choke and gag, throat tightening as he struggled to breathe. “Fuck, don’t you swallow…” Castiel whined, trying to pull away, eyes widening as his mouth filled.

‘Don’t you swallow…’ the warning echoed in his ear, and he fought the urge, looking up at his captor with tear filled eyes, and getting a victorious smirk. “Be good now baby…” Dean said softly, pulling his cock free and giving the angel’s cheek a light, almost playful slap, and went back to the table tucking himself back in. “That drugs gonna wear off in a minute sweetheart.” Dean explained picking up a leather belt snapping it against the rack making Castiel jump. ‘’And when it does, you’re gonna forget everything that just happened for the last few minutes. Do you understand?”

A cautious nod.

“Good.” Dean stepped back to him, gently turning his head forward, wrapping the belt around his neck and pulling it tight cutting off the angel’s air, making it impossible to swallow, or breathe, and in that instant, he watched the drugged haze leave Castiel’s eyes, and confused panic taking it’s place. Castiel thrashed wildly trying to expel the contents from his mouth. Dean covered his mouth and pinched the angel’s nose closed and laughed watching him struggle. “What’s wrong baby? Can’t breath? Know what you’re choking on my good little cock sucker?”

He watched in amusement as the other man’s face turned first red, and then purple, his struggles weakening, eyes rolling back. “Cas…..can you hear me baby?” Dean whispered in his ear. “Don’t you fucking spit on me again.”

While his subject stayed in unconsciousness Dean took the time to grab something to eat, had to make good use of that virgin laying in the corner. after all, torturing was hungry work, especially for someone so durable. While he waited, bones crunching between teeth, he heated the girl’s heart over a fire, deciding he preferred it raw and still beating and wondered how Castiel’s would taste good. He might have to try it. If the angel looked so pretty choking to death on cum he’d look stunning with his heart being cut out, nice and slow. But not right now. Now it was time to wake the angel up.

Wiping his mouth the demon bent down taking an iron fire poker out of the coals, heated red hot, and pressed it against Castiel’s stomach, the angel’s eyes snapping open as he began to struggle again. “Welcome back sweetheart!” Dean said cheerfully. “Don’t cha just love the smell of cooking flesh in the morning?” He snapped releasing the belt from Castiel’s neck grinning when he had to swallow to scream; “Fuck, please!!”

Dean pulled the poker away; “What was that sweetheart?”

“P-please…please Sir….” He begged, tears falling. “Please…”

He smirked and lowered the object. “Such a good boy all of a sudden, see how nice things can be if you behave, be my obedient little toy?” Castiel nodded, eyes cast down head lowered. “Please, Sir, I’ll be good, let me go.”

“Oh sweetheart…” The demon tisked and set the heated metal against the weights dangling from Castiel’s cock, his whole body jerking in agony. “Do I look that fucking stupid?” Dean pushed three fingers into the wound in Castiel’s stomach, moaning in his ear as the angel shrieked in pain. “Every trick you can try, I’ve had thousands of other souls attempt the same thing.” He twisted his fingers. “And none of them work on me.”

Castiel screamed.

“Know what I love about you sweetheart?” Dean asked. “Your dick is mutilated, and you still get hard for me.” He nipped the angel’s ear. “Cause you’re a fucking slut, a good little whore who’s gonna beg nice and pretty for my cock. So, let’s hear it whore.” Dean pulled his hand free smiling at blood coated fingers, burnt flesh sticking, and pushed them into the angel’s mouth. “Suck them clean for me sweetheart, want you to taste yourself” He commanded and let the iron poker fall to the concrete floor and palmed Castiel’s blistered and burnt cock, chuckling at the whimper of pain that got him.

The angel moaned and thrusted into Dean’s hand, not completely unwillingly.

“Fuck, that’s hot…already getting hard for me.” Dean praised pushing another finger into Castiel’s mouth. “You beg I might even let you come.” He promised pumping Castiel’s cock nice and slow, brushing against the rings. “Pretty little virgin, gonna look beautiful all covered in blood and cum.”

“‘ease…” He choked out, “ ‘anna ‘e ‘ood…”

How fucking disappointing….Dean had hoped the angel would last longer.

One week had passed since Dean had broken the angel and made him into the perfect pet. He didn’t even need to keep him on the rack anymore, he obediently sat beside Dean’s table, chained and collared with a vibrator buzzing away softly, a ring around his still swollen and injured cock to keep him from coming, and watched his master torture the souls for hours upon hours, each one screaming and begging to give him anything he wanted.

When he’d decided to take a break from the newest soul, her throat slit wide and pouring blood, he released his pet from the chain. “C’mere pet.” The demon ordered pulling Castiel to him, who immediately lowered himself to all fours. Dean moved the toy around getting a soft moan of pleasure.”How many times have I used that hole today?” Dean asked giving his ass a hard slap.

“F-four, Master.” Castiel shivered, fighting to keep his hips still. “Felt so good, thank you Master.” Slowly, Dean pulled the toy free, grinning proudly as his pet tried to keep his cum in.”Gonna fuck you again, and while I do I want you to eat, can’t have you getting weak on me now can I?”

“N-No, Master. Promise I’ll be good…”

“I know you will.” Dean shoved Castiel’s head down into the girl’s blood. “I don’t wanna see a fucking drop of that bitch’s blood.” He growled taking his cock out and rubbed the head against the angel’s fucked out hole. “Tell me how much you love this cock fucking your ass, how much you need it.”

Castiel looked back at him, mouth dripping with blood; “please fuck me, need your cock so bad master please, fuck your sl~ ngh!” Dean pushed in hard, snapping his hips unmercifully against the angel’s and pushed his head back down. “Good boy, fuck, so fucking good, tighten that ass up for me.” The demon moaned in pleasure, eyes changing to black and arched forward bitting the stub of bone where Castiel’s wings had been, an idea coming to him.

“Don’t move sweetheart.” Dean ordered and mojo’d the syringe with the silver specks, and a knife to him. “gonna give you a present. I figured out what’s in that syringe, and we’re gonna use it.”

Castiel whimpered, Dean knew he was scared, he’d break him of that soon, but he was trusting and that’s all that mattered. Dean set the knife to Castiel’s back and started carving, keeping his thrusts slow and deep as he worked. Intriquite lines splitting the skin, streams of red blooming against pale skin. “so fucking beautiful.” Dean mummerd licking into one of the cuts and sucking hard and reaching down to pump his pet’s half hard cock.

“God, Master…” the angel groaned. “W-what are you doing?”

“You’ll see. Gonna be fucking stunning.” Dean promised and pressed the knife back to skin.

It took Dean nearly an hour but finally he’d finished his work. It was a fucking masterpiece of art, even Alistair would have to commend him on such a well done job. Carefully he pressed a nail into a cut. “Want my come don’t you slut?” Dean asked pulling out with teasingly slowness. Castiel nodded, exhausted from blood loss. “Please…”he begged.

He pulled Castiel back into a sitting position and pumped his cock, hot streams of cum hitting the wounds. He’d been right. The angel did look stunning like this.

Dean took the cap off the needle and gently kissed his pet’s shoulder and stabbed the needle painfully hard into the bone and emptied the syringe. “Scream for me.”

The affect of the contents, a mix of holy oil and a melted down angel blade was instant. The cuts brightened with a flash of orange and blue, screams and the smell of burnt flash filled the room, the blood still on his back bubbled, the skin darkening and bruising around the wounds before the screams suddenly stopped, Castiel’s lifeless body falling to the floor. The cuts, the meticulously made wings Dean had carved into his pet’s flesh were still glowing red. There was still a million things Dean still wanted to do to that body, but they had all the time in the world, so, for now, his angel could sleep.

The End.


End file.
